Poison
by wolveswolvesandmorewolves
Summary: I'm bad at summaries. Basically TrellisxEmily love story
1. Liquid

**TrellisxEmily**

Trellis

Standing in the sick bay, I wondered why I was here again. Then I remembered. Luger said something about wanting some herbs to use for his cooking and he told me to try to look here. Kind of weird looking here but I just started checking bottles randomly, looking for whatever he needed.

As I did, I thought of what happened in the void, when Emily had discovered how evil the Voice really was. She looked like her confidence had been stripped away and all that was left was a person who was falling apart. At that moment, I wanted nothing more to wrap my arms around her and kiss away her fears, but she would never allow me to do that.

Then the Voice came at us, and I saved her by pulling her into a tight embrace and using my stone to take us out of the void. As soon as my arms were around her, I wanted to stay like that forever, protecting her from the world. But I pushed that aside and pulled us out of there, regretting not kissing her as soon as we woke up. I still remembered the way she held onto me like she trusted me completely.

Did she think back to that moment, when she was tucked into my body? Did Emily enjoy being in my arms as much as I enjoyed being in hers? Maybe she dreamed that one day we would be together. Hopefully that day would be soon.

I had been so distracted that while I was searching I knocked over a small vial. Green liquid oozed from it, and as I hastily scrambled to tighten the bottle back up again my bare arm touched the liquid. When I pulled away I stared at it, feeling as if somehow that strange green slime was dangerous.

My vision tunneled, growing smaller and smaller. I felt faint, and by the time I was on the floor I had already blacked out.


	2. Caring for Trellis

**BTW if u skipped the 1st chaptr, this chaptr won't make any sense...**

Emily

I had been sitting on my bed reading a book when a knock at the door startled me. Shuffling over to it, I pulled it open to see Luger, looking panicked.

"Have you seen Trellis?" He asked.

"No. Why do you ask?" I reply.

"I sent him to get herbs for me twenty minutes ago, and he still hasn't returned!" He said, and I furrowed my eye brows.

"Where did you send him?" I asked. "The sick bay?"

"Oh yes, that's right. Losing my mind." He muttered, then tore off in that direction. For an old elf who's losing his mind, he sure can move fast.

I followed him into the sick bay, then stopped when I saw Trellis crumpled on the floor. Sticky green liquid was on his bare arm, looking innocent. I stared at him, confused.

"I recognize this liquid anywhere." Luger breathed as he picked up Trellis' arm.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A serum that's name escapes me at the moment. But it makes anybody lose conscious just by touching it. And it could take several days for it to wear off." He said, then hoisted Trellis onto the bed. "We need to keep him here until it wears off. Emily, could you please watch after him?"

"Me?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Do not worry Emily. I will give you instructions on his symptoms and what to do." He said, walking to the door. "For now, just watch him while I grab something important."

I turned to say something but he was already gone. Sighing, I moved over to Trellis' bed, pulling myself up to sit beside his sprawled body.

Looking down at his face, I saw that even in when he was unconscious he still wore a frown. Smiling, I studied his face, memorizing the grooves in his scarred face. His lips were soft and pale, still etched into a frown. Before I could stop myself, I was tracing the shape of them, wondering what it would be like to kiss him.

At that thought, I jerked my hand away, afraid he would wake up. Instead he just let out a low moan but didn't move, and I breathed out a sigh of relief. How embarrassing would it be to have him wake up to find that I was touching his mouth.

I jumped when Luger returned, holding a worn book. He flipped it open and scanned it, flipping through the pages until he stopped. "Here. This is what he has and how you need to treat it. By tomorrow he should be awake but unable to control what he says or does. The day after that he should be coming around to his senses, and possibly by the end of that day he will be totally fine."

Placing the book in my palms, he hooked Trellis up to a machine that read his heartbeat. "As long as this is steady, he should be okay. If it gets too irregular, it will immediately page you." He said, placing a small device in my hand.

"Why me?" I asked him.

"Well, you are taking care of him-

"No, I mean why do I have to do this?"

"I have a feeling that you would be the best choice to care for him. Trust me when I say this Emily; you are the best person." With that he left, leaving me totally confused by what he just said.


	3. First Day

Emily  
When I woke up the next morning I remembered I had to feed Trellis. Walking to the sick bay, I quickly read over the instructions in the book and hooked up a food tank for him which connected to his stomach. Pushing in the compressed food, I watched it enter him before sitting in a chair. Closing my eyes, I let myself drift to sleep.

When I woke up I turned to look at Trellis and saw that his eyes were open and staring at me. They were filled with a heavy emotion that I couldn't figure out but made heat race through my veins, setting my heart on fire. It also made me blush until I was about the same color as a tomato.

"Emily…" He rumbled, his voice thick with the same emotion I had seen in his eyes.

"I'm here Trellis." I reply, leaning across his body to push a button on the small machine that read Trellis' heartbeat. While I did, his hand reached out and grabbed at my waist to keep me steady, but it made me feel dizzy instead.

Then I remembered what Luger said. Trellis was awake but not in control of what he says and does. So the way he put his hand on my waist meant…nothing. My heart ached at that thought.

Wait, did I like Trellis?

That thought made me stumble, practically falling on Trellis. His hands shot up and caught me from falling, and I blushed again before helping him sit up. He watched me as I referred to the book on what I should do and saw that I couldn't do anything to help him at the moment. So I was stuck for another day with him unable to control himself.

I was sliding the book onto the shelf when a pale hand grabbed at my wrist. Turning, I saw that Trellis had grabbed my hand and was tugging me towards him. I stumbled, and he yanked me onto his chest.

"Trellis, what-

My voice was cut off as he pressed his lips to mine.

At that moment, the noises faded away: the beeping from his machine, the whirring of the fan above our heads, everything. It was just Trellis and I with our fingers in each other's hair kissing passionately. His lips were soft and smooth, and he deepened the kiss even further when he opened his mouth, then swabbed his tongue along my bottom lip, making me moan. He tasted like mint and pine. My mind tried to grab at these details as we kissed, trying to remember what he tasted like and what his hair felt like. My eyes fluttered closed, and I realized I was whimpering while he was moaning deep in his throat. He clutched me tightly, holding me against his warm and strong chest.

The air was hot around us, and when he pulled away I could see that his own amazement and shock in his eyes. Then he grinned, intertwining his fingers in my hair.

"I knew you wanted to kiss me." He purred, and I jolted off of his chest.

"Wh-what?" I said, staring into his pale eyes. His smile was triumphant.

"Admit it Emily. You wanted to kiss me ever since I joined your team Emily. Deny it all you want, but after the way you kissed me I think we all know the truth."

"Wh-You kissed me! You grabbed me and pulled me up here and kissed me!" I say, angry.

"Sure I did." He said, and I shoved him away.

My emotions were haywire. After he said that, I felt hurt and shocked and amazed. Suddenly it went overboard. I couldn't take it.

I practically ran out of the room, feeling like I was about to cry.


	4. Luger

Luger

I watched Emily go, eyes brimming with tears. Trellis could be childish but I didn't know he could be that childish, putting all the blame on Emily when he clearly did something himself.

Walking into the sick bay, Trellis looked up at me as I approached. "Did you see that?" He asked.

"I did Trellis. Even though you are unable to control yourself, you should've at least taken the blame for it instead of putting it on her like a five year old." I say, and he pouts.

"But she was right there!" He said, and I frowned.

"Still Trellis. Besides, that wasn't a good move. Everybody knows that you like her except her remember? And I bet she was starting to have feelings for you when you just shoved her away." I mutter, pressing buttons on the little machines.

"Luger, did she kiss me or did I kiss her?" He asked.

"You kissed her."

"…Oh. Now she definitely knows." Trellis said, pushing his hair out of his face.

"After the way you put the blame on her, I don't think she'll return those feelings anytime soon Trellis." I reply.

"I screwed up didn't I?"

"Yes, yes you did."

"I should go apologize shouldn't I?"

"Definitely."

"I'll do it later when she comes back in to check on me."  
"She won't check in on you until tomorrow Trellis. You don't need anything right now, so she doesn't have to." I reply, filling up his tank with food.

"Can I go talk to her?" He asked.

"No. You aren't well enough to get up." I say, watching him.

"Can you?"

"Of course I can. And I will." I reply, messing up his hair before walking out.

Did I go tell Emily?

Of course not. Trellis needs to learn that the best way to do something is to do it himself. Besides, if he did it then maybe she'll regain those feelings she obviously had for him.

Walking away from the sick bay, I wondered how this would end up.


	5. Morning

Emily

After that, I tried to avoid the sick bay all day. But I knew that tomorrow I had to go see him. That thought made me worried and full of dread.

I was up before the sun was up and tying my cloak around my neck by the time the sky was starting to become a light pink. As I walked to the sick bay, I stopped outside the door and let out a deep breath, trying to keep calm. Pushing the door slowly open, I checked to see if Trellis was awake.

I was out of luck. He was sitting up in his bed, holding a sketch book in one palm and tracing a pencil along it with the other. His pale eyes stared at me as I entered, and when he realized it was me he looked back down at his book.

Silently, I walked over to his monitor and pressed a few buttons, sending his medicine into his veins. As I did, I looked down at his sketch book and saw a beautiful picture of a woman holding a baby in her arms.

"Oh, that's beautiful!" I exclaim, amazed at how well he could draw.

He didn't reply. He must be getting back to his routine.

"Who is it?" I asked.

Trellis was quiet for a moment before replying. "My mother."  
"It's a good drawing." I reply, leaning closely to examine the picture. As I did our cheeks brushed, and I felt a flush blooming on my face.

"She died." He said.

"How?"

"She was unsuitable. Didn't believe that his ideas were right." His eyes were distant as he spoke.

"I'm sorry." I simper.

"Speaking of that, I am sorry for blaming you for something I did." He said, looking into my eyes. "And I really did enjoy it."

"You-you did?" I stammer, and he nods.

"I did. And you should know that I really like you." With that he turned back to his drawings.

I stared at him, wondering how he just said that so easily. If I told somebody I liked them I would be mortally embarrassed.

"Are you okay?" I asked, reaching up to feel his forehead. "Hot? Aching? Anything?"

"I'm fine. In fact I'm more than fine now that I've told you how I feel." He replied, not looking up from his drawing.

"I'm being serious. Maybe the whole unable-to-control-yourself thing hasn't passed yet." I say, and he looked directly into my eyes.

"Emily, I'm fully in control."

"Okay, but if you even fell uncomfortable just page-

Suddenly I was on his bed, one hand was in my hair and the other cupping my chin, lips pressed to mine. He kissed me gently and slowly, making my heart race. His hands slipped down to press into the small of my back, curling me into him. _Where did Trellis learn to kiss like this?_

When we pulled away I stared into his eyes as he kissed my hair, the tip of my nose, and both of my cheeks. I clung to him tightly when he nibbled on my ear, then pulled away.

"Trellis, I… I like you too." I admitted, turning even redder. I didn't know that was possible.

He was quiet for a moment, the space in between us seeming to stretch wider and wider. Then I was in his strong arms, laying on his warm chest as he kissed the top of my head. We lay back on the bed and I rested my head on his shoulder as he wrapped one arm around me. We lay like that in silence, amazed at what just happened.

Finally he spoke up. "So, are we going out or what?" He asked. "I mean, we don't have to if you don't want to-

"Trellis, I would love to." I reply, closing my eyes and smiling. When I reopened them I saw Trellis looking down at me. The sun rose through the window and gleamed across his face, making his eyes brighter and his hair turn silver.

As we kissed in the morning light, I didn't know how things could get any better.

**BTW this is not the end of the story. I just had a great idea for the next chaptr. It's going to be good!**


	6. Mother

Emily

"Mom I can explain."

Mom stared at me, then her jaw closed. Sighing, she walked over to the table and sat down, placing her head in her palm. Trellis set me down, wrapping an arm tightly around my waist but not looking at me.

Finally I turned to him. "Do you mind waiting outside?" I ask, and he nods before leaving.

Sitting down across from Mom, I waited for her to look at me. When she did her eyes were filled with something that I couldn't describe but made me feel absolutely terrible.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"Mom...I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how. I didn't know how you would react." I replied.

She was quiet for a moment and I realized she was probably thinking over every parenting book she's ever read.

"Honey, I know we can be better than that. I should've known you two were going out and you should've been okay with telling me." She said, rubbing her chin. "So how about nobody gets blamed?"

"Done." I say, clapping my hand over my mouth as I yawned.

"Trellis is a good match for you huh?" She asked, picking up a chocolate chip and popping it in her mouth.

"The best." I say, grinning.

"Well as long as you're happy…"

"I've never been happier." I say, and she smiles.

"I guess I should let you go. You need your sleep." Getting up, she grabbed a broom and started to sweep up the broken glass.

"Mom how did you know where we would be?" I asked.

"I saw you two walking to the kitchens. I guess I should've figured it out then." She said thoughtfully before sweeping up the glass and dumping it out.

Walking out the door, I saw Trellis waiting for me. When he saw me yawning he picked me up and curled me against his chest. Smiling and closing my eyes, I drifted off to sleep.

**I kno that was short but I've never written anything fluffy and deep like that before. This was also my 1****st**** Amulet fanfic so go easy on me **


End file.
